Brace Your Future With Open Arms
by sophi91
Summary: A short, cute fic about the new couple in OTH [[BRASE]] Look into their future together. I hope you all like it. Reviews are welcome.


Brace Your Future With Open Arms

A thirty year old Brooke Davis lay on her bed. She scribbled down her thoughts into a small book, occasionally looking up from it to have warm brown eyes staring back at her, she smiled at the boy.

"Haven't you finished yet?" the boy tapped his foot on the floor.

"Wait a minute," she added some more words to the book before closing it, and jumped off the bed to her lovers arms.

_Flashback_

It was that familiar feeling ... she felt like she was safe and nobody could get to her ... she used to have these feelings when she was with Lucas ... but there was something about Chase that made the feeling different, better in fact. Brooke was in love, something that she thought would never happen to her again, not since being betrayed by her best friend, Peyton, when she revealed her true feelings for her boyfriend-at-the-time, Lucas. At the time Brooke thought Lucas was the one for her, the one she'd spend the rest of her life with, but that soon crashed and burnt.

Brooke sat on the sandy surface of the beach, she admired the view of the sea in front of her. Chase came and sat down beside her.

"Here," he passed her a small bowl of strawberries, Brooke pleasantly smiled at him and took the bowl.

"So this was your surprise?" she asked him.

"Yes," Chase nestled himself beside her and wrapped one of his arms around her. Brooke automatically lay her head on his shoulder. She looked up to his warm brown eyes, maybe this would be the moment she would tell him??

It was the last summer, senior year had passed so quickly, prom had gone by too, the holidays had come and the group segregated to do their own things. Peyton and Lucas had gone away to Savannah to see Jake, Nathan and Haley decided to see her parents in Europe, Rachel ... well, Rachel had different thoughts about her summer, that's probably why she's in California, working in some strip club no doubt.

Brooke looked up at Chase again, "Have I got something on my face??" he questioned becoming self concious.

Brooke laughed to herself, "No, you don't"

"Well what is it?"

No, this certainly wasn't the moment to tell him that she loved him, "Nothing," she replied sweetly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Chase, what will happen after this summer?"

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen to us?" It was that awkward question again. Chase really didn't know how to answer this. Sure, he did love Brooke, even though he never told her this, but he didn't really know the answer himself.

Chase quietly shrugged and pulled her in for a kiss, a sign that everything would be ok.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chase passed her the small, red velvet box. Brooke squealed in delight, she quickly opened the box which revealed a silver bracelet. She picked it up from its casing to observe it in more detail, the words _"Surprise"_ were engraved in it. Brooke embraced him into her hug, and planted a kiss on his still-boyish-looking face.

"Here let me put it on for you," Chase took the bracelet and wrapped it around Brooke's wrist.

"Aaaww, I love it, I love you," Brooke blurted out, but from the moment she said the three special words she wished she hadn't. Chase looked startled, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped a centimetre.

Brooke looked shocked as he did, she certainly messed things up now. However, when she looked back at Chase again, his face softened and he did the most unexpected thing ... he smiled.

"I love you too Brooke Davis."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Brooke looked at the building in front of her, it was that special moment ... college. The building was enormously big, of course it would have been it was a college!!! She smiled to herself, her dream had come true, she was finally at college. She linked hands with the tall boy standing next to her.

"Ready?" she asked him. Chase looked back uncertain, but he knew he had made the right decision, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Brooke Penelope Davis, and that choosing to go to the same college as her so that they could be together was the best decision he had ever made in his life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was their fifth anniversary since Brooke and Chase had been on their first date. The memory was still vivid to both of them. Chase had specially decided that he'd take Brooke to where he took her on their first date, he also told her to dress up nicely as he had a surprise for her.

"Ready?" Chase asked her, he was dressed smartly in a shirt and black trousers.

"Yes," Brooke picked up her purse. She was dressed nicely in one of her own dresses that she made, a knee length, black, strappy dress, perfect for the summer weather, "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"And you're just full of them aren't you?" Brooke teased, Chase nodded in agreement.

Chase decided that they'd walk to where the surprise was, he lead her all the way to a deserted area of land. Brooke looked at him quizzically. Chase simply smiled and clapped his hands.

Lights suddenly came on around them, they were standing on a dancefloor. An orchestra started playing a song behind Brooke, she spun around, her face was in pure shock and amazement.

"Shall we dance?" Chase held out his hand.

"Chase, i don't know how to dance to this type of music," Brooke giggled.

"It's easy, I'll show you," Brooke nervously took Chase's hand and together they swayed to the music, "Not so bad is it?"

"It beats studying."

"Your heart is beating really fast."

"Is it?"

"Yep," Chase pulled her out and spun her back in, "Brooke, there is something I need to tell you."

"What? What is it?"

Chase slowly got down on one knee, he pulled out a small, red velvet box. He carefully opened it to show a ring.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you do the honour of being my wife, and make me the happiest man alive?"

Brooke nodded slowly, "Yes, yes I will," she pulled him up to give him a kiss. When they broke apart, Chase slowly placed the ring on her finger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the crowd cheered as Brooke and Chase kissed in front of all their guests.

"Congratulations," Haley embraced Brooke into a hug, "and where is my son?" Haley went to the little boy stood beside Brooke, "oh honey, you did so great?"

"Did I mommy?" the little boy asked, obviously impressed with himself.

Chase came wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist.

"We're married now."

"Yes."

"You know what that means don't you?"

"Ooohhh," realisation dawning on Brooke, "you'll have to wait for tonight for that treat." From the days in High School where Brooke and Chase both met, they both agreed that even if their relationship became very serious, they would still obey to the "Clean Teens" rules. Which of course was ... no sex until marriage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A couple of months later ...

"Chase sweety, you know how you normally surprise me?"

"Yes."

"Well," Brooke gulped slightly, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

Brooke nodded slowly, "I'm pregnant."

_End Flashback_

Brooke and Chase walked into the living room, it was the favourite time of the year, Christmas.

Around the Christmas tree sat two little children. A girl with sandy brown hair, pale skin and green eyes, the image of her mother. She was about six years old.

"What have you got there Emma?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to her daughter.

"It's a doll."

"A doll!!, and who brought you that?"

"Uncle Nathan and Aunty Haley," the little girl smiled.

"And what have you got there Ryan?" Brooke asked the little boy.

"TRUCK!!" the four year old boy picked the object up before thrashing it into a another type of toy vehicle.

Brooke pleasantly smiled at the boy, he looked just like his father. Brown hair, brown eyes, small, cute, chubby cheeks, he was adorable.

Brooke glanced at her husband, it was the life she always wanted. She had everything, her own fashion label, a perfect husband, two gorgeous children. Her dream was fulfilled when Chase gave her a perfect family, a surprise she never saw coming.

A/N: Well, what did you think?? Was it good?? Was it bad??


End file.
